For Richer or For Poor
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Sequel to "In sickness and in Health." Sakura makes a deal with Naruto to let him court her and take her on dates. But will they find love or only embarassment?
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T OWN! DON'T SUE!**

**So it took me a long long long time but now it's here. This is the sequel to "In sickness and In health." **

**Reason it took so long is that I needed inspiration and it may take a while for the next chapters to come. If you have any advise or ideas for me to get inspired, please comment to let me know.**

"See you tomorrow, Sakura!" called Shizune. The pink hair kunoichi waved back as she headed home. In recent days she was training and working at the hospital more then going on missions. It was a good income so it didn't bother her. Ask she turned the next corner nearing home, she saw a familiar blonde head. She smile as the blonde turned to look and ran over to her.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you much." Ino stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Yeah I've been busy, you know. I'm thinking of getting my own apartment soon." Sakura ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh, awesome. When you do I'll help you move in. You wanna go and get a bite to eat?" Ino was being nicer that usual, but Sakura didn't think anything of it. The medical-nin looked away and smiled.

"Not today...I have plans..."

/flashback/

"Sakura-chan, give me one chance." Asked the blonde boy. They had met after the sickness incident because she needed to return his jacket. Her green eyes locked with his. Sakura felt like it was a mistake to tell Naruto that she started to see him in a new light, a loving light. His Blue eyes held a hopeful glow.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" She fiddles with the coat in her hand, twisting the fabric out of nervousness. Green orbs watched his feet come closer and his hand took her's.

"Haruno Sakura, will you please allow me to take you on a date?"

/endflashback/

Her house was empty, her mom out again. Sakura was in the bathroom cleaning up for the date tonight. She leaned back from the mirror, studying her lip-gloss. Would it be to provocative to wear it on a first date? Then again, she was wearing a simple white dress with a low V-neck. Was it too much cleavage? She turned to look over at a blue dress that didn't have a low cut chest but was shorter then the one she was wearing. Naruto said that this date didn't have to be too fancy since it's just her giving him a chance. He was leaving the choice of continuing their dating by her judgment of this one. Back to the mirror again where the kunoichi pouted her lips a little trying to look sexy. What she getting to glammed up? Naruto didn't have much money so he couldn't be as nicely dressed. Maybe she should curl her hair...wait.

Sakura sighed and leaned on the counter facing away from the mirror. Butterflies were swirling in her stomach. Her hands were getting clammy. Why was she so eager to impress Naruto? Why was she nervous? It was only Naruto and he wouldn't care if she was dirty and smelled. Sakura laughed at how much she was worrying over this. She did like Naruto but she would never seriously date him, right?

A knock came from the door and the kunoichi stopped fighting with her looks. Her dress wasn't too fancy and her hair was fine. Hurrying to the door she opened it slowly to a shock.

"Good-evening, Sakura-chan." A coy smile rested on the blonde's face and he presented a box to his date. Sakura looked over the shinobi; he wore a light blue button up shirt untucked, which can be expected from him, and simple black pants. Soon, she held a smile and took the gift.

"Naruto, you really didn't have to get me anything." She opened the blue box and gasped. Inside was a necklace with a pink diamond gracing a silver chain. "Oh...Naruto!"

"Do you like it? It took forever to find something. I wanted to get a green one to match your eyes, but...prices..." He trailed off. Sakura stared at him with quivering eyes. Why would he spend this much on a gift for her? Naruto looked back at her and smiled. "Here let me put it on for you."

He took the necklace out of the box and moved behind her. A small shiver went through Sakura as the thin metal touched her skin. Naruto had it clasped and now was standing in front of her. The girl couldn't help but notice the blush on his cheeks. Than again, she could feel her cheeks blushing.

"Thank you." She moved in close and gave the blushing blonde something her deserved. A gentle peck on the cheek made him flutter and as she pulled back, a giggle crept from her. The boy held his kissed cheek and was redder then an apple. "Shall we go?"

"Y-Yeah..." He extended his hand, which was shaking. She smiled a little realizing she made him nervous. She took the hand and they began walking. His palm was sweaty and he swallowed, still blushing. Sakura never thought Naruto would be this nervous on a date with her. The kunoichi looked up at the stars and moon noticing how clear the sky was.

The night air was cool but not cold. The two walked in silence, neither could think of something to talk about. The pink haired girl would glance to the blond then away. She was surprised how comfortable yet nervous she felt, and judging by how ridged Naruto walked so was he. Soon Ichiraku Ramen came into view. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing that this was where Naruto had picked the date to be. She let it go knowing Naruto would eat ramen any day, any where. Plus, she was very hungry and didn't care what she ate. Just a few feet away from it, Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Um...Is this okay?" The blonde seemed unsure about taking her there. Sakura just nodded and they went in and sat at the bar. Teuchi greeted them and took the order for two Miso ramen. As they waited, Naruto made small talk about missions. Sakura spoke little, but enjoyed hearing what Naruto had been up too. He ranted about how Shino was the worse to go on missions with because he was so serious. They laughed at the story of a mission where Shikamaru and him had to pretend to be a couple and Shika was in drag. The blond told her of being flooded from his camp because Kiba and him had set up too close to the tide.

"Here you are love birds!" Smiled Ayame as she served them their dinner, "Enjoy!"

The two thanked her but Sakura blushed at the comment. "Love-birds?" No, not them. She glanced at the blonde who was now slurping away at his ramen. Naruto was a good guy and so far he was being the perfect date. Her hand slipped up to his gift resting around her neck. How much did he spend on it? Was the diamond even real? A smile crossed her face. It didn't matter that much because Naruto was her friend and she loved the gift, something she could treasure in friendship and in a relationship. But would he be a good boyfriend?

"Sakura?" came a shy voice next to her. She turned to the blue eyed shinobi and smiled while taking some noodles in her chopsticks. She nodded to him as a gesture of thanks before she began to enjoy her meal. Their meal was long as Naruto kept suggesting other things to do after the meal. Though she nodded, Sakura was lost n the thought of how long this would last before Naruto did something goofy. The two had been enjoying the meal with talking and eating, until Ayame came over.

"Hey guys, I couldn't help but over hear you and I have a suggestion." she smiled and the couple nodded, "There's a band playing over at the Bar-b-q restaurant and I heard the music is great to dance to."

"Where is the band from?" Sakura leaned forward, kind of liking the idea of going dancing. She heard Naruto swallow his ramen hard and knew what he was thinking.

"I think Suna. Shikamaru told me about it when he was with Temari here earlier. Those two are getting serious with their relationship." Ayame winked, a way of hinting that the Konoha 11 were all at the age of young love. Sakura smiled and turned to Naruto.

"Sounds like fun. Wanna go?" She watch him as he swallowed down the last of his meal. His face was blushing and he was sweating more, but he nodded. She giggled and finished her food. Naruto didn't order anymore bowls and the green-eyed girl believed it was because he was sacred to go dancing. Naruto paid Teuchi and the date continued over to the restaurant. Once again they were holding hands as they walked. Sakura was excited about getting to dance with Naruto, but she could tell he was unsure of himself.

Music was flowing out of the open door of the restaurant. Sakura became giddy and tugged Naruto faster inside. The music the band was playing was fun, the kind you can't help but dance to. She looked over at the blond who was looking around. She laughed and slipped into the crowd dancing.

"Dance with me." Sakura felt happy and was loving the music. As she danced, she could see Naruto's face blushing. The blonde moved forward and tried to move with the beat. The girl only laughed and stop him pushing him to a chair. "You really don't know how to dance...Here just watch me and when you think you got it, join me. A girl can't dance alone."

The blonde nodded, his mouth half open. Sakura went back tot he dance floor and mouthed to him "you got to feel the beat". She tapped with the beat and she nodded with it. Her hips then moved with the music and the kunoichi started dancing. The whole time her green eyes never left Naruto's. She watched a crooked smile came on his face and his eyes gleamed. Sakura spun around and laughed as she danced. The blond watching her, got up and made his way over to her. Once in front of her, Naruto began to follow the music and was actually dancing well for a beginner. He took her hands in his as they moved with chemistry. Both had smiles and would laugh from joy of the experience.

Sakura felt something in her chest, a heavy comfort that is unexplainable. As he twilled her, she felt the butterflies but not in an uncomfortable swarm. A swarm that would flutter up and down, into her chest and back into her lower stomach. When she looked into those bright blue eyes, she saw a glow that could only be explained as admiration or love. Naruto smiled at hr and she wanted to live this way...to live completed.

The music sunk away, as the crowd clapped and the two were frozen starring at each other. The band began into a slow song. Couples pulled together and swooned with the music. Sakura moved toward Naruto and he to her. Their hand slide into place as they flowed with the music. Eyes locked in a hazed stare the two leaned their heads toward the others. There was a hunger and need to complete the moment. Sakura felt it was right. She knew he felt it too. Their lips pouted and necks angled their heads.

"Sakura!?" A screeching voice startled them, making the two pulled back fast. A blonde kunoichi with a large shinobi stood a few feet away, mouths open.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Ino hurried over next to the pink haired girl. "This is was you plans? A _date_! With _Naruto_?"

"Wow Naruto, I never thought you'd be the type to dance." Chuckled Choji. Two figures came up from the other two friends.

"Ino what are you whining about now? Are you making trouble?" Shikamaru hand his hands in his pockets with an annoyed look. Temari hung on his arm with a small grin.

"Um...Ino...now is not-" Sakura was interrupted.

"Naruto and Sakura are on a date!" Ino seemed to enjoy making a scene. Shikamaru's eyes widened some which is unlike him to she surprised. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Ino noticed when they came in and almost fell when they were about to kiss." Choji laughed. Sakura's face burned. Why did this have to happen now? She looked to

Naruto who too was blushing and looking at his feet. Shika raised an eyebrow, maybe because he couldn't believe how overly excited Ino was.

"Leave them alone, Ino." Temari said in a tone only a person of Suna could have. "It's none of your business."

"Oh, you're just mad because I caught you and Mr. Lazy making-out!" Ino was trying to just push buttons now.

It was useless anyway, Temari only leaned over and kissed Shikamaru on the neck to spite her. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand while Ino was distracted and the two quickly walked out of the place and down the road. After what seemed like hours, the two were in front of the Haruno household. Sakura was flushed and looked to Naruto. He was watching his feet and kicking some stones. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about tonight Naruto...I didn't-" He stopped her with the raising of his hand. Soon the happy smile was back on his face.

"No big deal. We had fun, right?" He looked at his watch. "I'd better go. You have work in the morning."

He took a deep breath of courage and leaned over to her, placing a kiss on her cheek. Sakura gasped a little as he pulled back, smiling, then waving a goodnight before walking home. The medical-nin watching him go before slinking inside. Once the door was closed behind her, she sunk to the floor in a huff. Ino really knew how to ruin a good night.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!**

**Took me a while to get it done but here is chapter two. Mostly just people talking.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nothing but white surrounded her as the blonde pulled her close to his chest. He smelled of sweet mint and his skin was too soft for words. Their bodies free from clothing and shame. She could feel his hand running along her spine giving the girl shivers. She hissed his name and he kissed her neck. Never had she felt this way. The passion in the moment was taking over. She watched him pull back, ready to hear the three words he'd say. The blonde's moth opened and BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sakura eyes shot open to see the alarm clock on 7:30am. Her hand swung over and slapped it off. Rolling over she stared at the ceiling and sighed. What a dream. And it was about...well, _you know who_. She rolled her eyes before getting out of the bed. Unlike most mornings, the medical-nin took her time getting ready. Though the day was bright and happy, she felt guilty of how the date went last night. She wanted just to have fun with Naruto and things just went wrong. Why did Ino have to do that? The pink haired girl waked downstairs to the kitchen where her mother had made breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mom." She sat down taking a sip of her coffee. Mrs. Haruno smiled at her daughter and put a plate of eggs and toast in front of Sakura.

"Morning, Sweetheart." She kissed Sakura on the cheek. "How did the date go?"

"Fun." Sakura bit into her toast. She didn't feel like talking about it. Her mother began to wash dishes while Sakura enjoyed her breakfast.

"I know you'd rather I'd talk about your plans for the day...but." her mother stopped, looked to the door and leaned in. "That weird boy is here...he's been here since five in the morning doing sit-up...you know the one."

When her mother made a gesture with fingers at her eyebrows, Sakura could only groan. The kunoichi grabbed her things, gave her mom a hug, and prepared for the worse outside. Right when she opened the door, there clad in green was Rock Lee doing push-ups. With a sigh and annoyance she decided to ask him what was up even though the whole village probably knew what was up.

"Lee...Why are you working out in front of my house?" She whined as she closed the door. Le jumped up on his hands and was "walking" beside her.

"Sakura-chan! I heard of the romance between you and Naruto!" He was doing the overly dramatic talk again, she hated that. "I have a request."

"Ugh, will you at least walk on your feet?" She watching him flip up and strike the nice guy pose.

"Sakura, with your permission, I would like to woo you!" The eyebrow boy got on one knee.

"Lee..." She was going to be late for work. "Alright fine, do your worse. I have to got to work."

Lee was ranting more on his love for her, But the kunoichi didn't care. She wasn't in the mood to hear about it. Why did she ever friend Ino? Why did Ino have to tell the would of Sakura's personal life? This was going top be a long day.

Being a medical-nin, she knew how to focus on her daily work. Work was easy and she enjoyed helping people. Just after she had finished assisting in a woman giving birth to twins, Shizune told her to take a break. She sat by the window in the hall drink two as a familiar voice was heard, a voice she could live without. She got up and greeted the voice with a groan.

"Delivery for a Ms. Haruno Sakura!" Ino chirped. Sakura leaned on the counter as Ino placed a vase with pink and red roses in it. It was one of the largest bouquet she had ever seen Ino deliver.

"Who is it from?" Sakura whined. Ino laughed and took out the card.

"To my beauty from your green champion!" Ino laughed more. "Guess Lee heard about the date."

"And I wonder from who?" Sakura mocked as she rested her head in her hands. Ino sighed and put the card in front of her friend.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I just never thought you'd two would ever date." The blond placed a hand on her hip. "I mean do you want to be known as _the knuckle-head's girl_?"

Sakura was taken aback by this phrase. She looked away and thought it out. Naruto was not the most attractive guy in the village and wasn't the most romantic. He was clever on a few things but wasn't book smart. In all honesty he was just an average guy. He was unconventional because he didn't have dark, brooding looks or a sexy voice. People had a love hat relationship with him because he was so stubborn. Naruto always did bring out the worse in her temper. That's when she looked at Lee's card and remembered last night.

Naruto may not be he most handsome, the most intelligent, or the greatest shinobi...but she had fun. He knew what she liked and was willing just to have fun with her. He never once made her mad. She felt comfortable when they were talking , eating and dancing. She almost kissed him too. He had always been there through her pains and joys. There are guys like Lee who will never understand that Sakura doesn't like pink roses and could never dance alone. Then there are guys like Naruto who roll with what life had and made every day worth it.

"See you don't even know why you like him?" Ino brought Sakura back. "He's no Sasuke or Neiji or any of those guys."

"But he gets me. He " the medical-nin smiled as she threw the card into he trash can and took the flowers to a room where an older woman was staying. Ino was left with her eyes wide. The older woman seemed happy to have the roses to brighten up the plain room. When Sakura came out, Ino had her arms crossed and a smirk.

"You really like him, huh?" Ino smirked.

"Should you like someone based on looks and power?" Sakura retorted.

Ino shrugged and said her goodbye. Sakura returned to her work with helping the injured and making those staying feel welcomed. Shizune noticed that Sakura was happier and no matter how much she asked why Sakura would only smile. The day went by much faster since she got that off her chest. Before she knew it, her shift was over and she was heading home.

It was later in the day and the town looked beautiful in the sun light and was warm. A soft breeze brushed her cheeks as she walked. Sakura thought about maybe calling Naruto when she got home. Her mind wandered to the dream she had of the said shinobi. A shiver went through her spine, but not of disgust. It seemed so real and so intimate. Thinking of how they were unclothed and in the heat of passion made her blush. Why would her mind think such things? Sakura just wanted her head to be clear.

She jogged the rest of the way home. Once inside she found a note from her mother stating that she was out looking for another job to help pay bills. The pink-haired girl just hurried upstairs and into a warm bath. With lavender bubbles circling her frame she sighed trying to think of what to do. The claming of the bath took the thoughts away so she couldn't focus. Today was a hard day on her and she could feel her eyes getting heavy.

And then he was there with her, naked in the bath. His hand on her thigh as her trailed unreal kisses up her chest then neck. He was a inch of her face when his lips parted, mouthing the words she feared. Then they leaned in for the kiss.

"Stop it!" Sakura splash the water as she woke from her dreams. Her mind had this weird going about to tell her that she had feeling for him. She groaned. Weren't boys the only ones supposed to get these types of dreams? The kunoichi hopped out of the bath and into a tower. She had no idea what her dreams would be that night and feared them in a way. After brushing her hair and putting on pajamas, the young woman went downstairs to get a glass of milk.

Sakura kept thinking about Naruto. Her mind wouldn't wander anywhere else. Once in her room, she heard something outside that sounded like a cat screeching. Startled she quickly went to the window and opened the curtains to see her other problem. She had never groaned so much in one day.

Down below was Lee next to the maple tree in her yard, singing a love song. By singing, she meant howling. Lee waved to her and "sung" louder. Sakura did the only thing she could to make him leave. The window opened hard and lee looked up with hope until a wave of milk fell on his head. "Go home! I need to sleep!" and she slammed the window shut.

As she took the glass downstairs, Sakura wondered if she was being mean to Lee. No. She had to draw the line. Once more she groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose. As she returned to her room for sleep, there was a tapping at the window. He just didn't know when to quit, did he? Being a medical-nin meant no staying up late. She had to get the message across for Lee to shove off and let her sleep. Grabbing an umbrella as a weapon of disposal, She flung open the curtains and yelped.

Blue eyes questioned her and gesture for her to open the window. Swallowing hard, Sakura opened the window to look up at Naruto who was hanging from the roof. She smiled his usual smile. "Hi. Um...I was going to call but I got you these."

Her green eyes watched him hand her white lilies, her favorite flower. The kunoichi could feel her heart pounding and the butterflies return. She took the flowers and inhaled the sweet sent. "Their beautiful. Thank you, Naruto."

"I'm glad you like them. I wasn't sure if you would because they aren't the same as the ones Ino sells..." He blushed and she noticed.

"Where did you get them?" She asked, not knowing of any other flower shop.

"I picked them." He said bluntly and she could only smile. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"Um...so I guess you need your rest and you don't want me here so-"

"No. I'm glad you came by. I was going to call too but It slipped my mind." Sakura watched him look to the umbrella and realized why he seemed nervous. "Oh! Come inside and I'll explain."

With a nod the blond flipped in and stood by the bed. After she had closed the window and curtains, she gestured him to follow her downstairs. In the kitchen she put the flowers in a vase and began to explain. "Lee found out about out date and has been obsessing over me."

"When is he not?" Joked Naruto and Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, you're right." there was a silence between the two as they stared at each other. Green watched Blue and both could hear their hearts pounding.

"Sakura?" His voice never sounded so beautiful to her.

"Y-yes?" She Leaned back on the counted and felt her cheeks burn. Naruto moved closer and seemed to be really thinking about how to phrase his words. Then their eyes were locked and her breath hitched. In Sakura's mind, she remembered the dreams, the chance to kiss. Were they going to...now?

"Would you like to go on another date with me?" Once more his voice was beautiful yet she could she him shaking.

"I would...love to." she smiled. "When and where?"

"It's a surprise." The smile that crossed his face made her breath and heart flutter. The two returned to the room where they hugged and said goodbye. She watched him from the window was he jumped from roof to roof. Cheeks burning and a smile stuck on her lips, Sakura let go of the window and looked to the lilies. How could the _knuckle-head_ be so romantic? One word could sum up the moment and she whispered it to remind her.

"Amazing."

* * *

**Pleeeaase Comment! I need your feed back on this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN DON'T SUE!**

**I'm baaaaaaaaack!! Did you miss the story?**

* * *

Right after work Sakura received a note to Meet Naruto at her house. Today was the surprise date he was giving her. Luckily the day was cloudless so no need to worry about any unwanted weather and the day was fading into night slowly. She was just a block from her house now and her hand rested on her chest. She was nervous and could feel her heart pound strongly through her chest. Sakura didn't understand why but she couldn't calm her heart. Round the corner she took a deep breath.

"Sakura! Just on time!" There he was, in a tank top and those bright orange pants. She smiled and waved back. As she made he way over, she noticed a basket by Naruto's feet. Then her eyes met his and they held their looks. He only smiled more and extended his hand. "Just cause you see a basket, don't get thinking you know where we are going."

"I'm not!" Sakura played along with his teasing. Smiling never felt so good and hold his hand made her stomach flutter. Sakura was realizing that she really was falling for him. Naruto picked up the basket and led Sakura toward the woods. She moved closed to him feeling comfortable. Her heart had relaxed now and was just enjoying the date. Once in front of the woods, the blonde stopped her.

"Okay, wait here real quick." Their hands let go and Naruto ran into the forest. As she waited, the kunoichi fixed her pink hair to look more like she was on a date. Sakura reached into her pocket and took out some chap stick to try and make her lips look fuller. After a applying it she couldn't help but laugh some because of how she never saw herself trying to look pretty for him, let alone date him. Soon he returned and stood right in front of her.

"No you can't see where you're going." he gestured to her headband and nodded to let him know it was alright. He took it down, careful of not messing up her hair, and began to place it over her eyes.

"Is this because you don't want me to escape?" She teased him. Sakura was blinded now and could only hear him laugh.

"Yes and no." Naruto moved to the front of her. "I could just lead you...but there are a lot of rocks and logs, you could trip."

"I'm a kunoichi. I can handle myself." Sakura crossed her arms pretending to be offended. His response was another laugh.

"Yeah...But I want to be a good date, so if you'll excuse me of this." And with that the blonde shinobi lifted her up bridal style in his arms as she protested with a yelp. She wrapped her arms around his neck so to help him hold her weight. "Okay, hold on."

She could feel him now running and then a jump. More jumps and running followed as she just relaxed in his arms. He smelled different. Instead of ramen, Naruto smelled like pine and some kind of fruit that she couldn't place. She felt him stop on a branch and wobble to get balance.

"Don't fall!" She held on tighter as he laughed some more making her relax.

"If we fall, you'll have me to land on." and he hoped to another branch and then back to the ground. "Ok we're here."

Naruto set the kunoichi down gently but kept her from removing the blind fold. She felt him move to the front of her and hold her hands in each of his. There was silence and Sakura could hear water along with the soft crackle of a fire. She wondered why he was just standing there for so long.

"Ooookay" He took off the blindfold off and she opened her eyes to see a picnic and fire had been set up in a small cleaning in the woods where a creak flowed through. She smiled and walked with the blond to the blanket and sat down. She took in the sight of fresh raspberries and watermelon along with a bag of chips peaking out of the basket. A portable radio sat to one side and she gave the biggest smile thinking about he knew she loved listening to music while eating.

"This is so sweet Naruto." She looked to her date and smiled. He smiled back and went to the creak, pulling out a line with four hooked fish.

"I caught these right before you got off. I'll cook them now and you can snack on the other stuff." She watched him place the fish on a skewer. As she enjoyed the fruit they talked about their days and their friends. She turned on the radio to her favorite station but kept it on low so they could continue their talking. The sky want painted with soft orange and pink as the sun sunk into it's bed and the moon rose to it's dawn. Everything, though simple, was magical.

The fish was soon done and as the two ate them in silence. Sakura considered talking about their relationship but felt it might be unfitting for the date. But the blonde looked dup to her and gave a look saying he was about to speak after a swallow of fish.

"Um...Sakura..." He began and she sat waiting signaling him to continue. "About all this..."

"I like it. The simple things make it easier to just be with someone." She thought he was worrying about the date.

"Not that...I mean it's great to know you like this, but..." He stopped and she held on the 'but' wanting to understand. "Our relationship now...We've always been friends but now with the dates...do you think we could be, maybe, sort of...a couple?"

She swallowed a raspberry and let her mind rest on the words just said. Naruto was very nervous, that was obvious. He ears caught a song on the radio and her green eyes stared at the machine then to the blonde. He held her gaze as she decided to tell him that them being a couple would be fitting but he caught her before she began.

"Can we finish the dance from the first night?" He reached out taking her hand and Sakura smiled. He was being too romantic for words. With a nod, the two were up and moved away from their blanket but before turning up the song. In each other's arms, the two swayed with the song. The sky now had a dark blue that pushed the orange, red, and pink away into the distance. They smiles matched as they enjoyed the most perfect moment, that only got better. A small amount of fireflies entered the clearing and caught green eyes to watch them.

"Heh, wow. It's like in a movie." She looked back to him. "How is it that when I'm with you things turn out so well."

Sakura realized she meant to only think those words and blushed as Naruto's eyes softened. The medical-nin was embarrassed with what she said but then again it was like an answer to his question from earlier. The blond pulled her closer and stopped moving.

"Because someone out there, bigger than me and you, is trying to help me win you over." There came that smile. "Because I'm way out of your league."

The words made her give a sad smile. Sakura didn't see herself as anyone special. Her heartbeat picked up and her eyes were half lidded. The crickets joined the tune of the song and it way like the fireflies were spinning around them. The moon gave the shinobi light to his face and she knew just was coming. Something she had been waiting for. Something that she had met in her dreams.

Two lips touched and he inhaled sharply, probably from finally feeling something he had only dreamt off. She leaned into more realizing how much she wanted this. She wanted this more than anything before it. Lips moved together just like their dance, it was like two puzzles fitting or two colors matching. Hands in hair, on hips, breath soft but quick, hearts pounding, everything building up and flowing out. In that moment, in that clearing, in that dim light, two fireflies landed on the same leaf and glowed.

* * *

**Noooooo, this isn't the end, there still is a little more to come. If you comment it'll come faster!**


End file.
